


a hundred dollars kiss

by ciuucalata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and like usual keith is trying to avoid his feelings, dumb ways to confess, nothing new people, or get confessed to, or just dumb ways to find out that your crush likes you back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciuucalata/pseuds/ciuucalata
Summary: Lance wants to prank Keith from Pidge's phone and finds things that he wasn't supposed to know.





	a hundred dollars kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [voltron-messenger](https://voltron-messenger.tumblr.com/)'s post on tumblr but i can't find the post right now so please forgive me

_You and i both know i’d PAY $100 to kiss Lance_

* * *

 

Lance blinked in surprise at the message, not really understanding the words he was looking at. Was this…? Did he really…?

He looked once again at the contact name at the top of the screen and… yup, it was Keith, okay? It was really Keith who sent Lance this text.

Well, Lance was using Pidge’s phone right now and Keith didn’t know, which means that he thought that Pidge was the one who asked him if he'd kiss Lance for a hundred dollars.

 _Fuck,_ he thought as the words finally started to make sense to his shocked brain. He could feel a blush taking over his face and maybe his hands were trembling a bit but it couldn't be compared to his heart’s beats that felt like thunders in his chest. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck…_

“What did he say?” Pidge asked trying to look at the phone but not succeeding, despite raising on her tiptoes and putting her hands on Lance’s shoulder for support. “Lance, I can’t see what Keith said.”

He knew Pidge was talking. He could hear her voice in his ears but it was muffled somehow. Her words didn’t make sense and he didn’t care that much about it right now to even try understanding them.

His thumbs were still trembling as he tried to come up with a reply for Keith. He didn’t really know what he was going to say but he needed to do something. Swallowing, he nodded to himself and started typing but he only got the chance to write _I_ before Pidge snatched the phone from his grip.

“Pidge,” he yelped trying to take it back. He could hear the tapping of the keyboard as his fingers smashed on the touch screen.

“Lance, let it go!” Pidge grunted, trying to take Lance’s fingers off the phone. “I swear to God, if I drop my phone because of you…”

“Pidge, c’mon! You’re gonna see the texts later anyway, just… just let me tell him it was me.”

“Why? What did he say?” she asked, her voice making it sound like a demand.

Lance felt the blush appearing on his face once again and he hesitated before he answered, which only made Pidge narrow her eyes further in suspicion.

“Did he realize it was you?” she considered, her suspicious look turning into an amused one. “Did he say he’d _pay_ to kiss you?”

Lance inhaled through his nose surprised and widened his eyes as he let go of the phone to take a few step back. Pidge locked her phone and put it back in the back pocket of her jeans. It looked like Lance’s reaction was enough of an answer for her. She smirked at him and crossed her arms over her chest, barely holding in a giggle.

“Wh- Dude, I don-Keith didn-” Lance kept tripping over his thoughts, the bright blush on his neck and cheeks making Pidge enjoy this more than usual. She waited for him to gather his words, though, raising an amused eyebrow at him. “How?” Lance settled on in the end.

“I’m his best friend, dude,” she shrugged like it was the only answer Lance needed. And it was. Lance still looked unsure at her but nodded in the end. His heart didn’t calm down yet and Keith’s text flashed before his eyes whenever he blinked.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, his fingers combing through his short hair. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Keith wants to kiss me?”

Pidge didn’t get the chance to answer before the sound of an incoming text made Lance jump in surprise. She takes out her phone and looks at it.

“Lance, I think the question you’re actually looking for is what are you going to do now that you know that Keith wants to kiss you,” she smiled not taking her eyes off the phone while she was replying to the text.

* * *

Lance sighed and leaned on the bookshelves, facing Keith’s back as he searched the other shelves for a book. Lance frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

The silence that stretched between them wasn’t awkward. It had never been. That was one of the reasons Lance liked spending so much of his time with Keith. When they were together words weren’t always needed and the quiet that Keith offered was nice.

Right now, though, it was driving him crazy.

“We’re really not gonna talk about it?” he spoke up finally sighing. He saw Keith’s shoulder tense a little but he didn’t turn to face Lance. He stubbornly continued to pretend that the book he was looking for was on one of these shelves.

“Talk about what?” Keith asked and his voice, while it was trying to be normal, sounded a little strained.

“Ah, I really don’t know, Keith. Maybe about the texts?” Lance suggested pushing off the shelves he was leaning on to step beside Keith.

“I don’t know what texts you’re talking about,” Keith stubbornly denied once again making Lance frown.

Well, if Keith wanted to play, Lance could do it too.

“Really now?” he grinned. “Then you’re gonna owe me a hundred dollars.”

Keith took in a surprised breath and turned to glare at Lance, but his pink cheeks made him so adorable that Lance couldn’t stop his grin from widening.

“You’re such a jerk,” Keith muttered and turned on his heels to walk away from Lance. “That’s why I didn’t want to tell you about-!”

“Whoa!” Lance exclaimed reaching out to grab Keith’s arm and stopping him. “Why am I being a jerk, now?”

Keith turned to look at Lance, glaring at him one more time. “Because you’re making fun of my feelings.”

“What?! No, Kieth-” he started to defend himself but looking once again at Keith, he saw that his joke had hurt him. “I… I’m sorry,” he said quietly holding Keith’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to sound like that, really.”

Keith still looked unsure at Lance, like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to believe him or not, but in the end he nodded slightly. Lance smiled at him and, since Keith wasn’t going to walk away anymore, he thought that maybe he should let go of his arm. He didn’t want to do it, though. What he did instead was grab Keith’s hand and loosely intertwine their fingers together. Another pretty blush appeared on Keith’s cheeks, which made mLance’s heart twist with satisfaction.

“It’s just that you’ve been ignoring me ever since that stupid text and I feel like I’m going insane, Keith,” he explained looking down at their hands with a soft smile. He squeezed their intertwined fingers just because he could do it now. “I like you,” he admits quietly. “I really, really like you. I really, really, really-”

“Oh my god, you goofus!” Keith laughed, covering his face with his free hand. “Please don’t start singing Carly Rae Jepsen right now.”

Lance grinned at him, feeling his whole body fill up with fondness and something warm at Keith’s soft laugh.

“I’ll always sing Carly Rae Jepsen,” Lance chuckled tugging Keith closer by the hand. Their bodies weren’t touching, but they were close enough that Lance could whisper and still be heard loud and clear by Keith. “But only for you, babe!”

Keith laughed once again and put his forehead on Lance’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe I have a crush on a dork like you.”

Lance hummed with a small smile on his lips before he turned his head to kiss Keith’s hair.

“Do I have to remind you that you’d _pay_ a hundred dollars to kiss this dork?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this and comments are always appreciated :D
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr @[ciuucalata](http://ciuucalata.tumblr.com/)


End file.
